


The blue pirate

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: Zuko/blue spirit is a pirate.This work was inspired by When your dreams have disappeared by nvrlostword (or at least the beginning of that work.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's new name is Lee. He is a pirate and travels the sees with his crew. The crew involves a lot of characters I made up because I didn't know what characters to use. Uhmm.. Yeah. That pretty much sums it up.
> 
> OR
> 
> Blue spirit is a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> :)

"No way! Benders are far more powerful than non-benders" Janook said.

"Well, I think exactly the opposite. Non-benders are way more powerful." Tatok objected.

"Tatok, don't even try to argue with us!" Batun said.

"I, for once, agree with Tatok." Victoria said. "How about you?" She continued and nudged her girlfriend.

"I also agree with Tatok" she answered.

"Of course you do, Unak. You two are dating! Duh!" Janook said loudly making Zuko flinch.

"Let's ask Lee on his opinion!" Batun said, thinking Zuko would side with him.

"He thinks that asking his birthday is too personal. There's no way he'll tell us his side." Victoria said.

"I think nonbenders are way more powerful" Zuko said. Making the others go silent. "They also have an unfair advantage because people will think they're less powerful" He continued, leaving the rest of them gaping.

"What?! No way."

"To be fair, Lee got us out of a high security prison as a nonbender alone." Unak said, looking at Tatok, Janook and Batun.

"Yeah. And he got me off Kyoshi island. And I met you!" Victoria said, looking up at Unak.

"We need an earthbender." Zuko said.

"What? Why? We've been fine only nonbenders so far." Batun said.

Zuko ignored the question. "I have maps of all the prisons." At that the crew gaped.

"Wha-" Janook spluttered. "Why? How?" The crew knew he was of fire nation origin, due to his pale skin, gold eyes and black hair, but it wasn't like every fire nation citizen would have maps of high security prisons lying around.

"It's not relevant." Zuko said, before going under deck.

"I've always kind of wondered who Lee really was." Tatok said.

"And why he hates is own nation so much!" Janook added quickly.

"I mean, he must be recognizable from fire nation or he wouldn't wear a mask." Tatok said, deep in thought.

Victoria piped in. " He's also so young... It's weird."

"He's at least eighteen. Maybe something around twenty?" Batun said.

Unak smirked at that and asked. "Want to bet? I think he's under nineteen."

"We can't bet if we never figure it out. And it isn't like he'll ever tell us." Tatok said. The others murmured in agreement.

Later on the evening the crew got a little worried about Zuko since he didn't show up for dinner.

"I'll go check on him!" Janook decided as he started walking toward his room happily. Nobody was allowed inside his room. Ever.

"No, Janook I'll do it." Unak said.

The rest started bickering over it which gave Tatok the perfect opportunity to sneak away and knock on his door. "Lee, you there?" When Tatok didn't hear an answer he opened the door and checked inside. There were prison plans everywhere and it took a while for Tatok to spot Zuko. He was laying in the floor over a few maps. He had fallen asleep. Tatok didn't know what to do. He, unlike the rest of them, didn't even have any younger relatives. This had never happened to him. He silently cursed himself for being curious about his room. Tatok took Zuko and placed him on his bed. He was very light. Tatok could even feel his ribs through his clothes. He decided he would try and convince Zuko to eat more. When he had put Zuko down he saw he had two picture frames on his nightstand. On one of the pictures he was by a turtleduck pond with a woman that smiled beautifully. He looked young. His face was unscarred. On the other picture he was playing with a boy a few years older then him. In the background there was a man laughing. He looked like the other boy so Tatok assumed he was his father. After a while he found out from where he had recognized the man. The dragon of the west. "No way." He whispered. He decided there would have to be a reasonable explanation to Lee on a same photo as the dragon of the west. He would have to ask Lee when he woke up. Tatok left the room... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tiny bit of drama for the next chapter. Just a tiny bit. I should probably stop writing stories that I won't ever finish because ya'll can't stop me.


	2. Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatok has questions that Zuko.. wait, no. 'Lee' answers. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter from Tatok's point of view. I don't actually have any idea what is going to happen in the story. Comment if you have any ideas for a plot.
> 
> Also, this work is inspired by another work, that I read a few weeks back. I somehow can't find it again. I will fid it and then I'll put it in the summary of chapter one. I Promise.

The next morning Lee was brooding while eating breakfast. Tatok was the only one that noticed.

After a while he snarled, "Who came in my room yesterday?"

Tatok answered. "I did." He wasn't going to apologize, he had questions.

Lee's eyes narrowed. "Come and talk to me for a minute." Tatok nodded and followed him away from the others. "Why did you go in my room?"

Tatok answered calmly. "We didn't see you and I just wanted to check in." Lee nodded silently. "I have a few questions about the photos on your nightstand." Tatok said boldly. He ripped off the band aid. Lee's good eye narrowed to the same size as his bad eye.

"We'll have to talk privately." He said before dragging Tatok to his room. "You've already been in here." He said and looked at Tatok for confirmation. Tatok nodded. "So, what do you want to know?" Lee asked.

"Okay, my first question is: How do you know the dragon of the west?"

"It's not important." Lee answered.

"If you want I could tell the others that you know him." Tatok thought he had the advantage.

"He was my firebending teacher for a few years." Lee said.

Tatok's jaw dropped. "You can BEND?!?!"

"Yes. More questions."

"My second question is: who are the other people on the pictures?"

"People I loved and miss. Next question."

"You can't just skip over every question."

"I can and I might. Continue."

"Okay... Uh... How'd you get that scar?"

Tatok sees Lee's body stiffen before a few flames accidentally erupt from his mouth. "Next. Question." He says stiffly.

Tatok was out of ideas. Lee disliked questions even more than he had thought. "Uh... What about... Uhm... How about... Ooh! I know! How about: How old are you?" Lee stares in confusion. Tatok decides to explain. "The crew has a bet going about your age."

Lee nods and says "You can't tell them anything. But yeah, I'll answer that question." There's a playful glint in his eye that Tatok hasn't seen before. "I'm sixteen." 

Tatok's jaw drops. "But... What.. How?"

"Well, if you're born sixteen years ago, you're sixteen. Not that complicated. That's how." Lee smirks. Tatok doesn't know what to do with this newfound information. And Lee can smile?!!! What was happening?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I guess. Everytime I read something I wrote like, I dunno, a week ago? I hate it. I'm honestly wondering why you'd even read this.


	3. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Janook's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ideas. I don't know where this story is going. Hjelp?

Tatok hadn't returned until after a while.

"Where were you?" Janook asked.

"Just talking to Lee." Tatok answered with a certainty in his voice as if he'd already decided that was his final answer.

"Is he rubbing off on you?" Janook said. Tatok and Lee had gotten a lot closer the past few days. They were sailing toward an earthbender prison on their boat.

"No." Tatok answered.

"I think he is. Since he found out it was you who entered his room you two have gotten a lot closer. Maybe I should go into his room" Janook joked.

"No, don't!" Tatok answered. A short moment after answering he seemed to notice Janook had been joking. "Not funny, Janook."

"Your reaction, oh man. I love you." Janook said while falling on the floor of laughter. "This was golden!" Tatok rolled his eyes and stepped over Janook to continue his way outside.

Janook wondered what had happened to Tatok's humour. Normally he would have laughed along with him. Then Janook got a genious idea. If Lee was rubbing off on Tatok maybe Tatok was rubbing off on Lee. Maybe Lee would have an newfound sense of humor.

oOo

The next morning when Janook woke up there was a storm outside. He would probably have to get outside to help. He looked in his mirror and fixed his hair into his warrior wolf tail. His hair had been growing out for a while now. He needed to shave the sides again soon. He touched his necklace. His mom had given it to him a few days before she and his father died. Janook was the next youngest on the ship. He was only twenty.

When he came outside Batun was climbing the mast. And Lee was going after him. Someo needed to go up there to fix it. But why would Lee go after Batun. It even looked like Lee was trying to get Batun to stop climbing but Batun didn't listen.

The next few momenst happened very slowly in his mind. They had reached the top. Lee pushed Batun away at the same time as a lightning bolt came down where Batun had been standing. Where Lee was now standing. He reached out and caught the lighting. Janook's jaw dropped. Lee caught lighting. He let it out of his other hand. Out of his fingers. How had he done that?! Nonbenders couldn't just catch lighting! No one could. It was impossible. Not even firebenders could redirect lighting. Some could create lighting, yes, but redirecting it. So easily. It was supposed to be impossible. Lee even seemed fine. Maybe he was blessed by the spirits?! Janook couldn't help but think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little bit of how Janook looks. I noticed I forgot to describe the characters. Oops😅


	4. I'm sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew has some questions. 
> 
> :"The only people who've ever connected with lightning and survived are firebenders." Unak muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! It's from Zuko's point of view.

The crew had questions, of course. Zuko huffed, annoyed. The questions would probably be about the lightning. Zuko was not happy about it but he would probably have to answer them.

oOo

"So... How the hell did you do that?!" Janook asked excitedly "That was so cool!"

"I catched the lightning and then I redirected it." Zuko said, matter of factly.

"I know, but how?" Janook stared at him with wide eyes.

"I know how to redirect lighting?" Zuko said, sounding unsure.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "People CAN'T redirect lightning. Why can you?" She tilted het head to the side, as if he was a puzzle that she was trying to solve.

"The only people who've ever connected with lightning and survived are firebenders." Unak muttered.

"I'll admit that I am a firebender. I learned this technique from my old master." Zuko said, eying Tatok.

"WHAT?!!" Janook exclaimed.

Tatok smirked. "I told you your secrets wouldn't last."

"Shut up, Tat." Zuko said. "This is nothing compared to the others."

"THE OTHERS?!! HOW MANY SECRETS DO YOU HAVE??!" Janook screamed.

"Let's see, I have two that Tat knows but not you guys and otherwise..... Five, I think?" Zuko said while thinking.

"FIVE?!!" Somehow Janook's exclamations at everything were starting to be annoying.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Unak asked calmly. Zuko found her calm a little scary. He would rather she screamed.

"It wasn't relevant. I don't use my bending much anyways."

"You're so weird." Victoria snorted out. "You're a powerful firebender and a master with dual dao and somehow you're the same person that won't let us fish because the fish will die and I once saw eying a theater scroll on a market. You're so weird."

"Wait... I have one question. It's important." Victoria sounded serious. Zuko swallowed and nodded. "How old are you?" At that Batun facepalmed and Unak laughed.

Zuko smirked "I'm sixteen."

That fact was somehow more shocking than that Zuko was a firebender.

"SIXTEEN?!!" Janook exclaimed.

"You're fourteen years younger than me!" Batun said.

Unak just laughed. "Little Jan is officially no longer the youngest.

"Lee, I still have a few questions." Victoria said and Zuko nodded. "Can you lightning bend? Who was your old firebending master? Why do you have maps of all the prisons? Where did you get those maps? Are we allowed in your room? Why do you know how to use swords? And where did you learn? What is our plan for the earthbender prison?" Victoria said without breathing.

Zuko replied at the same speed she had asked. "I can't lightning bend, just redirect. I won't tell you who my old firebending master is. I have the maps so I can get people out of prisons. It doesn't matter how I got the maps. I hate when people go into my room, so no. I learned how to use swords for many years. I learned from master Piando. We will go over th plan for the earthbender prison tomorrow. It's late."

"How the hell did you do that? Nobody can talk at the same speed Victoria can!" Unak said, sounding impressed.

"It's easy." Zuko said. "Anyways, I'm tired. Catching lightning kind of takes it out of you. Good night."

The crew responded with some goodnight's and the crew quickly dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! The next chapter will probably be from Katara's or Aang's or Sokka's point of view.


	5. The blue spirit episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching a lot between perspectives in this chapter. First it's from Katara's perspectives, then from Unak's and finally from Zuko's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning a put a bit of Katara's perspective in so that you'd know what was happening.

The last few days were a mess. Sokka had gone fishing in the middle of a storm and before that Aang had to lie to some weirdos about some ancient story that didn't even matter. The weirdos finally stopped fighting because of the lie Aang told. It was weird. Aang was not a very good liar and always felt guilty for lying. "It was just a lie, Katara. It's okay." He told her when she asked about it. They continued to travel, after that, and now Sokka was sick. They saw some ruins and decided to go and check the out. They noticed Sokka was sick while they were flying downwards. Now Sokka was laying on Appa and coughing furiously. Katara was also not feeling very well but ignored it. She could be sick as soon as Sokka was better. That plan didn't work. At all. Both her and Sokka got worse until Sokka had gone completely insane and Aang noticed her sickness. Now she was laying on Appa trying to get Momo to give her some water. But not succeeding.

-oOo-

Getting an earthbender from a prison rig didn't work very well. The plan in itself was great. The only problem was that the avatar and his friends had already been there. The avatar was back, apparently. Unak and the crew couldn't be happier. Unak noticed something about Lee though. And it seemed that she wasn't the only one. The morning after came Victoria up to her and asked. "What's up with Lee?! He acts like this is horrible news!" Her beautiful dark green eyes were worried. And a little annoyed.

Unak shrugged. "Maybe he has family."

That didn't seem to help Victoria calm down at all. If something, it made her even angrier. "Then why would he have left?!! He chose to go to war, and he chose our side. If he wanted to protect them then he should've STAYED!" She screamed. Unak knew that Victoria's parents had left her when she was five to go to war. Or to as they had called it 'protect her from afar'.

Lee had heard her scream. And now he was coming over. His face looked normal except it was a little forced. Unak barely noticed. She was busy hugging her girlfriend while trying to calm her down.

"Everything alright here?" He asked calmly. His voice leveled.

Unak nodded at the same time that Victoria said "No. We want to know why you're so upset about the avatar being back." Lee stiffened. He was always kind of stiff but now he just turned into a plank of wood, his face paled.

His tone was still leveled. Though it seemed harder to control now. "It's none of your business. I'm not going to talk about it. E v e r." He said it with a dangerous tone which made both Victoria and Unak feel a little scared. He continued and switched back to his monotone. "It doesn't matter because it's already too late." He said the last part almost whispering which somehow made him seem a little scared. He then shook his head slightly as if to clear his head. "I'm leaving for a while. I'll come back soon. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

-oOo-

Zuko was in a bad mood. He had given up after almost three years of hunting the avatar. He then had faked his death so he could be free. Stupid avatar had to resurface exactly when his life was getting better again. Zuko wanted to hunt him. Zuko wanted to return back home. The only problem was that then people would ask him how he was alive, what had happened to him and why he wasn't dead. They'd also end up finding out about the crew. And even though Zuko didn't know how to interpret his emotions he knew he at least didn't want them dead. Zuko also knew exactly what to do with his rage. Being angry made you stronger. Zuko would use his anger to find out what Zhao was up to.

And he did. Zhao had captured the avatar and placed him in the Pohuai stronghold. Zuko decided to get him out. So what if he did it just to spite Zhao. It might still be good to have the avatar owe him a favor.

It was easy to get the avatar out. So what if he threatened to kill him?! And still was. Zuko was taking every precaution. He knew Zhao, and he had heard of the Yuyan archers. Zhao would command them to take him down every second now and ah, there it comes. Zuko thought as a arrow came toward him. He deflected it with his blade easily. Zhao was so predictable.

In the forest the avatar jumped happily up and down before shouting "Thank you!" And asking "Can I hug you?" Zuko shook his head as an answer. He then waved awkwardly before leaving silently. The avatar didn't seem happy that he had denied his hug, nor about him having left. Zuko tried not to think about it as he went back to his ship. It was nightfall. He'd been gone since the morning, he was happy to find the crew already asleep as he went to his cabin and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
